


Follow me Home

by Elekat



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a mom, Angie's past, Gen, peggy becomes an aunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/pseuds/Elekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli never planned for her story to turn out like this. A waitress in 1946 New York, instead of an actress. Of course, nothing happened the way she wanted it to either. Everything lead up to this, now can she fix it along with open up to her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvels Agent Carter. I got this idea today while watching an episode of Agent Carter with my friend so this is dedicated to her I suppose. Might turn into Cartinelli, not completely sure since i'm not good at romance.

People say that the best stories are created through a misdirection, a mistake, or a bad idea. But really, who can say that the best stories only happen because of that?

Who’s not to say that it wasn’t someone’s ambition to go and destroy something, making a story for someone else to tell one day that will be the best story ever created?

The thing was, Angie Martinelli never planned for this to be her story. She had created her own story in her head since she was little. She’d move to New York and become a famous Broadway actress.

Of course, she had gotten as far as New York when she met the man she said would be the love of her life. She should have saw it coming, but nothing was out there to warn her that marrying someone just after you met them was bad.

Russell was everything Angie had ever wanted. Young, handsome, kind. A story book prince.

She was only twenty one when she found out she was pregnant. This was a hitch in her plan, a plan that had stalled when she didn’t go out for auditions yet. Russell was over the moon, and glad that they would be having children. He could have a son to follow in his footsteps.

Angie, while happy that she would be having a child was also troubled. How come she wasn’t an actress yet? Wouldn’t this stop it from happening? Now that she would be a mother, Russell would expect her to become a house wife and Angie didn’t want that.

“Angela, its fine.” Russell would say to her with a grin before kissing her goodbye as he left for work at the firm. He was an accountant for Howard Stark. He made brilliant money, but Angie wanted to make her own.

Their daughter was born on July fourth, 1941. Russell was disappointed that she was not a boy. Angie fell in love with her, something that she never thought would actually happen. Why would she love a child that she wasn’t prepared for. That never happened though.

She was pale with dark blonde hair. Russell took one look at her and gave her back to Angie. Angie named her Jenna. Her middle name was Alvie, after Russell’s mother. Angie hated it, but never argued. One day she’d change it to something more suitable.

Then, Pearl Harbor got bombed and the United States were brought into war. Russell tried not to be shipped off, but he was. Although Jenna was little, she was given to a neighbouring family during the day while Angie went and worked in the factories.

This was not what she wanted. Not at all. This was all wrong, everything was all wrong. She was supposed to be on stage, not in a factory becoming dirty and making explosives.

She even tried out as one of the chorus girls for Captain America. It never worked, so she didn’t go to the show. Why would she when she couldn’t even get in?

You see, just because Angie tried to make herself a certain story it didn’t work. Life doesn’t work that way. Rarely does something you set yourself out to do happen without a minor detour.

When the war ended, Angie got fired. The men were coming back, they could do those jobs. She was meant to simply become a house wife again.

Angie didn’t want to be a housewife. Russell came back, battered and bruised. Telling stories of how Captain America saved him from dying in the 107th. Angie just nodded. He never asked how she was, how things went here.

Every day, Angie would watch him get into his car from the upstairs window. Glaring down until little Jenna came and found her. Then, when Jenna started school, she’d stand there alone for hours before going and reading. She’d read aloud to practice her voice. Sing around the house with the radio, anything.

One day, she had enough. Angie wasn’t a house wife, she didn’t want to be a house wife. She wanted to do something, be something.

So, the young lady did what she thought was right. She went and got a job at a place called L&L Automat. She was a waitress, and while everyone was horrid she was doing something for herself. Angie then started going for auditions again. Things were getting back on track.

Russell wasn’t happy, why would he be happy that his wife was disobeying his orders. She was his property? Wasn’t she? Wasn’t that how this shit worked?

So, instead of being supportive he got drunk and mad. He yelled that she should stay home, that he wanted a son. She screamed back, saying she didn’t want any more kids. That she never got a say. That she needed this job, and that she would get onto Broadway.

He told her to get out. She said it was just as much her house as his.

So, instead he got out. He packed his bags and left.

Angie was frustrated. Once again she was left with a child.

She didn’t let Jenna know of this though. Every day she worked with the four year old. The child that had fun at her preschool. She told her mom that she met this boy, and that they played house. He was a stay at home dad, she was the working mom. Angie told her good job, that if she wanted to work she could.

Three days later, Russell came back. Angie told him to get out, but he continued his rampage through the house.

Jenna was in her room, playing with some dolls. He stormed in, grabbed a bag, and started packing her stuff.

Angie yelled, he yelled back. She grabbed her daughter, hanging onto the child. Yet, he ripped the four year old out of her grasp. Jenna screamed. Russell left with Jenna, never to be seen.

Angie hadn’t asked for this life, and her story was supposed to go her way. Not this way.

Everything that she had planned for herself didn’t happen. She had a child, and while she hadn’t originally wanted the child she had her and Jenna was perfect. Yet, she was gone. Her beautiful child, gone.

Every day, Angie would walk past the living room, the faded couch almost mocking her for the fact that her daughter was now gone.

The day after Russell took her, Angie straightened up the room so it looked like Jenna had just gone to school. Bed made, dolls in their proper beds, blinds open.

Every day, she’d stand in the door way, staring. She’d hear Jenna’s laugh like bells ringing in her ears, her smile never left her eyes. The room smelt like her child’s shampoo.

One day everything was enough, and Angie closed the windows and packed her bag. Only bringing two of Jenna’s outfits, her favourite blanket and doll, along with one framed picture of Jenna, and one of the two of them. She closed the blinds, locked the door.

Nobody ever went into the house again. It was a time capsule into what could have been. It was as though a happy family just left with no warning, leaving everything behind. Pictures still hung on the walls, clothing still sat in the closet.

Angie went to the Griffith Hotel, got a room. To everyone else, everything was normal. To her, everything was a disaster.

Slowly, things started to seem a little brighter. But every child’s laugh brought Angie’s head looking around, her eyes sweeping the faces of the people.

Then she met Peggy Carter. English became her best friend. Someone she could count on, could rant and rave about her days.

Nobody listened better than Peggy. But Angie never told her about her daughter that could have been. She couldn’t.

Soon it was as though Jenna was a fading memory. A story told to children before they went to bed. It was as though she had never existed, with only a picture to prove that she had at one point.

Peggy moved in beside Angie, and soon Angie figured out something was up. She could never prove her hunch though until the one day when she found Peggy outside the windows.

She lied to the police like people that were too attractive to be police for her. Peggy had thanked her, and promised that one day she’d explain all that happened.

That night at dinner Angie heard that Peggy had been arrested. Angie had gone up to her room, locked the door and cried. Cried for her best friend, cried for her daughter who was gone.

Then, a couple of days later Peggy came to her door and said she’d explain everything soon. Said they had somewhere to go first.

Angie and she went with the man, the man who was always driving Peggy places.

It was that moment that Angie knew, even though her story wasn’t going the way she had wanted it to be it was still going in an interesting direction.

The man’s name was Edwin Jarvis and he was Howard Stark’s butler. The name made Angie wince as she remembered Russell. If Peggy had noticed, she never said anything.

The house Edwin had brought them to was beautiful, and after showing them around, he told them that Howard Stark had offered it to them for however long they wanted.

Angie left the room to go phone her mom.

That moment was when she realized that her story wasn’t ending. It would turn in the direction she had originally planned it to go in, it would go in that direction. That night, when Peggy was arrested was the night when the first chapter ended. This was the moment when the second began. Everything else was a limbo in between, a place where the author keeps their ideas but doesn’t write them down.

Angie decided, at that moment that from now on she would tell Peggy everything. Well after the woman told her. From the beginning. They would complete this story together, and get their happy ending.


	2. The New Mansion

All the phones were lovely, some were even vintage. None the less they were expensive, and Angie knew she didn’t have to worry about the germs of many other people here. Well, unless Howard Stark had some shady people here. Which to be truthful, he probably did

The phone’s dial tone rung as Angie held the phone to her ear.

“New York Bell co.” the voice on the line said.

“Can you please connect to Ambra and Carlo Martinelli?”

“Of course, please hold.”

The sound of more dial tone filled her ears and Angie waited for it to connect. She knew it would soon, which she was glad about. She was pretty excited to tell her mom about this new place.

“Hello?” she heard her mom’s voice come through and she smiled. It was often she talked to her since coming to New York. Only to tell her about Russell when they got married, when she got pregnant, when Jenna was born, and when Jenna was taken.

“Hi ma,” Angie said as she leaded against the wall. She was in the hallway, and even though there was a large amount of rooms and furniture there wasn’t a chair in this hallway. Not that she would have been able to reach it since the phone had a cord unless it was close.

“Angie! How have you been?” her mom’s cheerful voice asked through the door. At least her mom was happy, that was good.

“Good, good.” Angie replied. “Guess what, my friend and I got a house together. She’s friends with Howard Stark, he gave it to us for free.” It sounded like a ridiculous story and yet it had actually happened.

“That’s wonderful! Although, isn’t he a national threat or something like that?” her mom asked. It was apparent that she never kept up with current events.

“Don’t you listen to the radio, he’s been cleared.” Angie exasperated voice said.

“I prefer the old fashioned method of the newspapers.” Her mom said with a shrug in her voice. “So, how’s little Jenna doing?” Angie felt a little stab in her heart, and her smile turned into a frown. She had wanted to avoid that topic. Her mom’s short term memory wasn’t the best though.

“Mom, remember that Russell took her from me,” Angie said in the lightest voice she could muster. Suddenly she was very glad that she was a trained actress (or as trained as she could be without being on stage) because it was obvious her mom didn’t know she was upset when she spoke next.

“Oh, right.” Her mom said awkwardly. “Well... when will I get to see the house? If it is indeed one of Howard Starks it must be beautiful.

“Next time you come to New York.” Angie said cheerfully. “And you can meet English, she’s a blast. Plus, you’ll love the kitchen. It’s to die for.”

“Okay darling,” the elder woman said. “Well I must be going. Phone more often, okay Angela?”

“Yeah ma, you can phone me too ya know.” Angie said but her mom hung up too quickly and all she heard was the static of a dead line. Angie put the phone back onto the cradle before heading back into the sitting room where Peggy was. They needed to have a chat.

As she walked through the hallways she listened to how well the acoustics were in the room. The echo of her heals hitting the floor was almost like music, almost. At least that meant she could practice her singing anywhere.

Now don’t get her wrong, this was a fairy tale house. The mansion was like a castle that Angie would have wanted when she was little, it was the house she imagined herself living in when she was on Broadway. It was something Angie never thought she would ever get. But not everything was perfect in this chapter.

Angie needed to figure out how she was going to shape her life now that she didn’t have Miriam Fry to tell her how her life was going to go, and although she was still going to get onto Broadway (it was not an if, it was a when) she needed to think of more things than just her career. Like how the hell would she get Jenna back? She had no clue where Russell went, or if he was still in the city. Was he still working for Mr. Stark? Angie wanted to ask but felt as though that would be intrusive. Plus, wasn’t there a law against things like giving away your employees?

Although initially Angie never had any plans for kids, and yet she wanted Jenna back. She wanted a child back. Angie wasn’t sure how her brain transitioned between the two.

“Okay English,” Angie said as she walked back into the sitting room to see Peggy still standing there, and she heard fading footsteps of Mr. Fancy. “Explain what needs to be explained. What _is_ going on?”

So, Peggy explained everything. From the war, to knowing Captain America, to the agency where she worked called the SSR. Her cover was the phone company. And what she had to do for Howard Stark, the reason for them getting this place. She saved him. Peggy Carter cleared his name, so he gave them a house.

“So, you’re like a ninja?” Angie asked finally after about five minutes of them sitting in silence.

“More like a spy,” Peggy said wearily as she sat down. “A spy who doesn’t know whether or not she will be welcomed back at her job.”

“I bet you will be, you sound like the best spy in that joint.”

Peggy smiled at her appreciatively as she slipped off her high heels.

“I would like you to explain now.” Peggy said. Angie gave her a look, what was she talking about? What did she have to explain?

“What are you talking about?” Angie asked innocently as she looked at Peggy.

“You may be an actress, but I work with a secret organization,” Peggy said with a small shrug. “You’re upset, I can see it. Is it about my job? Or maybe you don’t want to live here?”

“Oh god, nothing like that. I love it here, Peg.” Angie reassured her. “And I want you to be careful, but your job is fine.” Angie said as she rushed to let Peggy know that she was fine with the woman’s job. “It’s just… well…” Angie hesitated. She wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to tell Peggy yet.

“You don’t have to tell me right now,” Peggy said with a small smile at Angie. “Wait until you’re ready.” Angie nodded with a watery smile before excusing herself to go to bed. Peggy nodded and Angie left the room. At least she understood that Angie wasn’t ready without her saying so.

Really, she wasn’t sure which of the eight rooms she was going to sleep in, and while she was debating it sounds started to appear in her ears. All she heard was running, yet it wasn’t heavy enough to be an adult. And laughing.

Before her eyes, Jenna seemed to materialize. The girl was as beautiful as she was in Angie’s pictures and dreams. Milky skin, green eyes, honey coloured hair. She was smiling and running towards her mom.

“Mommy, you’re home!” Jenna yelled as she opened her arms to hug Angie. Angie, caught in the moment bent down and opened her arms, but just before Jenna got to her she disappeared like a puff of smoke. The sound of laughter echoed in the halls.

Peggy watched from where Angie came from, the woman standing again and looking around. She seemed lost. Peggy watched as she walked away, her shoulder shaking. She knew tears were falling, but she just wondered why.

*1*

Peggy was having a nice lunch at the diner the next day. She had a meeting with Thompson earlier so now she was enjoying a nice cup of tea, although not as good as in England, and a sandwich. The sandwich wasn’t that good either, nobody was as good as a cook as Angie or her own mother.

Angie had told her she’d be back, and had gone into the back room to find some more napkins since the dispenser was running out. She had only been in the back for two minutes when the door swung open and a small child ran in.

The girls would have been around six, with hair gold like honey with ringlets that fell midway down her back. From where Peggy stood, she had large, green doe eyes. There was something haunting about her though, something that Peggy recognized. Maybe she’d seen her on the subway?

Peggy was starting to get up to ask the girl if she was lost or needed help when she opened her mouth and spoke.

“Mommy!” she yelled in a voice that sounded like bells. Peggy heard a crash in the back, and the sound of the chef saying _hey!_ as Angie started towards the front. A man quickly ran in though just as she got in view of the front and grabbed the little girl front behind, making her protest.

“Jenna!” Angie gasped almost inaudibly as she raced forward. The man was faster though and was out the door with Angie chasing behind, Peggy behind her. Peggy was confused, but this seemed to be important.

The man shoved the child into the car roughly, making her whine loudly in pain, before getting into the front seat and speeding off.

“Jenna!” Angie yelled as she looked off after the car. Her expression was extraordinarily sad and Peggy suddenly had a vague idea of what Angie was considering telling her the day before. She had something to do with that man, and that child.

“How about you clock out early, and we go back home and you explain. I think after this, it’s time.” Angie nodded, defeated. Peggy had never seen her like this before, and frankly, it needed to stop. This was not how Angie was supposed to be, and Peggy was going to help her get back to her normal self.


	3. The Truth

The car ride back was quiet. Edwin Jarvis drove the automobile and while Peggy would usually sit up with him since she didn’t like the feeling of being chauffeured everywhere, this time she sat in the back. Her arm was around Angie’s shoulders like the supportive friend she was trying so hard to be.

Angie had since stopped crying, but was now sitting quietly and staring at the leather back of the seat in front of her. She didn’t make a sound, well except the occasional sniffle. Tears quietly made their way down her face, and as much as she wanted them to stop they wouldn’t, they just kept on flowing.

Peggy had no clue what to do. While she was a female, she only had brothers growing up and all her friends had been boys. Even in the army she was mostly surrounded by males so this was a whole new thing for her. All she needed to know was one thing, who was that man and child?

Mr. Jarvis was confused as of why Agent Carters friend was crying. Miss Martinelli seemed like a strong, level headed person who did not come home from work in tears. Actually, he’d never driven her home before because usually she took the subway.

Angie felt emotions drained. All her crying had taken everything out of her. Her boss, Ralf (who was also the chef) didn’t question why she had to clock out early, only said he’s see her on Monday.

All in all, the car was full of an abundance of emotions that wasn’t able to be sorted through. Who would be able to sort through a pile that large anyways?

The drive was awkward and the air was heavy. Peggy was sure that if she was to shoot her gun, she’s see bubbles or lines from where it went.

To someone passing them, it would just look like a fancily dressed man carting around a tearful woman (so what they stereotypically thought woman did in private she supposed) and a woman that had a look of murder.

The drive wasn’t insanely long, and soon they got back to the mansion. Mr. Jarvis let them out before driving off. Although they had their own car there, he usually drove one of Mr. Starks when taking them out and about.

The ladies walked up to the door and Peggy quickly fished around her purse then pulled out the silver key.

After unlocking the door she ushered Angie inside and shut it again. Angie was taking off her shoes, and had a look of a terrified deer on her face. Obviously she was going to bolt to her room soon. Then again, they hadn’t exactly established rooms, so she’d run off to a room.

“We need to talk. Go put on your night clothes then come to the kitchen.” Angie nodded without putting up a fight and walked off.

Peggy smiled softly as she walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. When she got there, she set a kettle on the stove to boil and started getting their mugs ready. This seemed like a tea type of talk.

Meanwhile, upstairs Angie was fretting. How would she tell this story to her friend, her best friend? What if Peggy judged her and wanted her out of this house. She couldn’t handle that, she’d have to move back with her parents which was something she did not want.

Slowly she made her way back downstairs. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for this. The fear was real about telling the story. The thing was though, that if she told this to someone finally, maybe it would finally have some peace in her brain.

She finally made her way into the kitchen. Peggy had her back to her, work clothes still on and stirring a spoon in the tea. That was the only immediate good thing about this, Angie decided, she’d be getting real tea.

“You should get changed into something comfortable, English.” Angie said.

“I can handle this.” Peggy said with a smile as she brought the cups to the breakfast table beside the window. The window was large and had a view of a forest.

“It’s a long story.”

“Angie, I’ll be fine.” Peggy assured her friends before motioning for her to start.

So, Angie told her story. From the very beginning, when she was little with brothers, to moving to New York to get on Broadway. Everything slowly blended together. Angie stared out the window into the fading light as she explained about her marriage to Russell. She talked about Jenna with a small smile on her face.

Not even once did Peggy interrupt her. And while Peggy’s cup slowly drained, Angie’s stayed full, untouched.

“And, now we’re here.” Angie concluded as she sniffed and whipped her cheeks clear of the tears she hadn’t realized had fallen.

“Angie,” Peggy said sympathetically. “We can get her back.”

“This isn’t your fight English.” Angie sniffled. “It’s mine. And he won. He won the battle.”

Peggy smiled at Angie. “What are you smiling at?” demanded the actress.

“He may have one the battle, but darling, we’ll win the war.”


	4. Sad Schools and Polished Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy and Jarvis watch a sad school and Angie cleans cupboards

It wasn't hard for Peggy to find the school that the now six year old went to. All she had to do was go through the files of Starks employees and find out where Russell lived, then find a school in that district. It was rookies work.

So, Peggy sat across the street watching. Mr. Jarvis, bless his soul, never asked a single question about why they were watching an elementary school. Whether it be that he trusted her, or he just wanted out of the house, Peggy was thankful although, she knew he must have been wondering what in the world they were doing. She'd never shown interesting in children at all before, and it was not normal to be sitting and watching a school.

"Miss Carter, may I inquire…" he started but was promptly cut off by the British Agent before he could even finish his question.

"In all due time, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy answered curtly. Mr. Jarvis gave her a sour look before pulling his gaze away from her and back at the brick building. It was quite a sad school, with dying trees, drooping roof and peeling paint. It made him wonder whether or not the children were able to learn in this environment. Whether it hurt their concentration. It worried him, what if the roof fell down on a class? Did the teachers have the same worries?

The bell was a shrill ring, much different than the ones he and Peggy had heard when they were in school. That seemed so far away now, and the full impact of how old they actually were hit them as they watched the small humans leave the school.

Some screamed as they ran out, acting as though they were animals that were being set free from cages at a zoo. Cages they had spent their whole lives in, and now were free to go back to the wild to live like their ancestors did.

Seeing the small humans made a pang happen to Peggy. It was the full realization that she would never have this with the person she truly loved. She would never see little blonde boys with blue eyes or little girls telling their friends that their daddy saved the world from a war. Steve was dead, and the miniscule dream of having a family with him, one that only appeared after his death when Peggy realized she loved him, was crushed.

The thing that brought Peggy out of the sadness of her mind, and Mr. Jarvis from thinking that this school needed to upgrade their budget, was the young girl they were waiting for. Jenna looked exactly like Angie would have when she was younger. Honey blond hair, green eyes, olive toned skin that could be considered pale.

Little Jenna was not alone though. She was walking with a boy around her age, maybe older. He was certainly taller than her short stature. Maybe it was because he was a boy and she was a girl, or maybe it was the age difference. This was something Peggy was not aware of.

The child's face was scrunched up in utter annoyance. The boy was laughing, his look of joy contrasting the girls. It was obvious he was annoying her, and it was proven when the girl punched him in the arm. It just made him laugh harder though, there was no affect to show how she really felt about this.

The innocence and playfulness dynamic between the two changed drastically though when a shadow was cast across the two. A stern woman was standing over them. Not in the clothing of what a teacher would wear, and she looked similar to the boy, so it was obvious that it was his mother. The woman started to yell at Jenna as she grabbed the boys hand gently in one hand, making him smirk, and the girls roughly in the other, making her wince.

"It was all in playful fun." Mr. Jarvis muttered from beside her as he too watched the little girl shrink back and away from the woman. It was obvious she wanted away by the way she pulled her arm, only to have the mothers grip tighten considerably.

The lady started to talk towards their car, dragging Jenna behind her, with the girl scrambling to keep up, and the boy keeping up since he had longer legs.

Peggy had the windows open because it was getting warmer out and could hear everything they were saying clearly.

"You cannot hit your brother!" the woman hissed at the girl angrily.

"He isn't my brother!" Jenna replied as she frantically struggled against the woman's grip. "And you are not my mother!"

"I am your mother," the woman said fiercely as she took her hand out of the sons grasp and swung it around to slap the little girl before taking her sons hand again.

She bent down and pulled the girl close, whispering something that nobody except the two of them could hear. Even the boy seemed confused and annoyed at the fact that he couldn't hear his mother's words to the girl.

Jenna seemed scared as the woman back away and continued walking with a straight face as though nothing had just happened. It was a trick, an illusion of a perfect family.

Peggy felt small flairs of anger appear within herself. She didn't believe in hitting small children, and there was a woman who was doing it without a purpose. Mr. Jarvis seemed shocked that someone could be that violent towards a child too.

"Miss Carter, I feel inclined to once again ask what we are doing." Mr. Jarvis said as he turned to look at Peggy. He wanted answers, that included the reason why they were there watching a child get hit. O really, watching a child in general.

"That is not my information to disclose, unfortunately." Peggy announced without a hint of what it was about. Well, Mr. Jarvis decided that it was about someone else, someone that Peggy was close to. It had to be. "It's time for me to get back to the house, Mr. Jarvis."

"Of course Miss Carter." Mr. Jarvis said as he once again started the car.

* * *

When Mr. Jarvis dropped Peggy back off at the house, Peggy opened and closed the door quietly. But as she heard music playing from the radio in the kitchen, loudly, it was obvious Angie realized quite some time ago that she was gone. Something Peggy was hoping to avoid so no questions would be asked.

Once she walked into the kitchen she looked to see Angie cleaning the cupboards. Everything was even more spotless than it had been that morning, obviously Angie was on a cleaning spree.

The young actress was singing along with the music coming from the radio, oblivious to the spy watching her.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose._

Peggy cleared her throat, and the beautiful singing was brought to a halt as Angie looked up, startled. She was not sure how long Peggy was standing there, and wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know.

"You know, if you sang that at your next audition you'd positively get a part." Peggy advised as her eyes ran over the counter. She had forgotten to eat today, and was looking for something that was easy and didn't relay on any actual cooking skills.

"Thanks English, any acting advice while you're at it?" Angie asked sassily from the floor as she gave Peggy a dirty look.

"Just some friendly advice," the English woman defended herself as she spotted an apple. "By the way, Mr. Jarvis and I found Jenna's school today." She reached out and picked up the red apple before rubbing it on her blazer to shine it and make it acceptable for eating.

Anige's head shot up to stare at her. She did not expect her friend to randomly throw that into the conversation casually. This was not a casual thing. This was a huge thing, a huge thing that brought confusing feelings to Angie.

One part of her was happy that Peggy tracked down her daughter, something she had been unable to do. Another part of her was angry because Peggy tracked down her daughter, and she was unable to.

"You found Jenna? Peggy you didn't have to." Angie said as she stood up. Her feels were turning towards hurt. She didn't mind if Peggy wanted to help her get her daughter back, really she was quite glad. But she wanted to be there and help, not be left in the dark.

"Of course I did, I want to help you." Her friend replied before taking a bite of the red apple. The red was almost the same shade as her lipstick.

"I know, but I would appreciate being able to go with you to see my own daughter. I haven't seen her in over a year." Angie whined as she pouted. She seemed like a child doing this, and really it was a childish act.

"Tough," Peggy responded but instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, but I needed to do that part alone. I am the spy out of us, Angie. If you saw her you'd go out, which would jeopardize this. Her father cannot know we found her, and since they know what you look like you coming to do that wouldn't go over well."

Angie didn't say anything as she pursed her lips and looked down. She knew Peggy was right, she usually was. She would have gone out and grabbed Jenna. Who knows what would have happened then. She'd probably end up in jail!

Peggy sighed and placed the half eaten apple on the counter. "I am going to go shower. I will tell you everything after."

She left the room, leaving behind only the apple and the echo of her heels hitting the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel or the song La Vie En Rose
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I have a short attention span, along with my school is ending soon so I need to work on learning lines for a Spanish dialogue (even though I'm very bad at second languages, sadly), along with a script for my drama class, editing and posting videos on my youtube channel for film class, and finishing my online course that I took. Needless to say I've been procrastinating and watching a lot of youtube.
> 
> Also, because of my short attention span I've only been writing in short bursts. That doesn't help when I've been writing differently than usual and am still getting used to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the wait


End file.
